


One Fine Sunday

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barbecue, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Pets, StarAccuser Secret Santa 2017, lazy sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: This is a secret Santa StarAccuser fic and my nice girl is my pal FancyKraken!I chose her prompt of lazy Sunday where they do domestic things.  I took liberty to add more fluff in the story and hope she likes them! XDThis is Ronan's and Peter's lazy Sunday as a lovely couple and their pets.Hope you all like it!Merry Christmas! In January! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh X'D





	One Fine Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/gifts).



/

/

/

 

One fine Sunday in New York City,

 

A person is preparing something in the kitchen, 

 

“Ronan! Is the grill set ready? I’m finished thou...Ronan?” He doesn’t hear anything back from the person he’s calling so he decides to go and take a look by himself,

“Milano! Get out of the way! How many times I’ve told you not to come behind me, I almost step on you!” Peter almost steps on something on the floor, luckily he stops his foot on time.

Big rounded eyes just look right up to him innocently,

“Seriously that’s your reason?” Peter has his hands on his waist, talking down to the creature on the floor who’s still not moving. He sighs and fetches a piece of carrot to give it to the owner of those big rounded eyes, it snatches it with its little mouth and hops away.

Now Peter can go check out on Ronan, they’re going to have barbecue in their backyard on this beautiful Sunday. Peter is in charge of food preparation and Ronan is in charge of making the barbecue oven work.

 

“Honey, you finish….?...” Peter refrains from his own words when he arrives at the backyard and sees a man without his shirt on. He can’t help whistling.

“Taking off your clothes so soon?” Peter teases as he walks into the backyard,

“Yeah, I did the gardening and pulled out some weeds. The grill is ready” says a tall well-built man as he’s washing his hands.

Of course this man wouldn’t let any weeds disturb his precious flowers in the garden. 

 

“So you’re ready to grill I guess” Peter approaches and hugs his man because who can resist those abs, those solid muscles.

“I am. Are you hungry?” Those strong arms hug back with teasing smile.

“Now I’m not sure what I’m hungry for, the barbecue meat or your meat” says Peter playfully before he yelps ‘cause his ass is slapped. 

“Let’s have the barbecue first before the sunlight is out” A man with brown silky hair suggests and why he gotta have such beautiful intense blue eyes.

“Okay….” Peter agrees with pouty lips, but really his man is always more reasonable, logical maybe because he’s an engineer.

 

So they spend their lovely afternoon grilling barbecue and sipping their favorite beer. 

 

“Looks like someone wanna come out” Peter points to their house glass door that something or someone are scratching it.

“If you watch over my garden, make sure none of my flower is eaten then they can come out” says Ronan as he’s grilling the barbecue, doesn’t bother to put on his shirt.

So Peter walks to open the door and two fluffy balls just hop out very eagerly,

“Alright girls, don’t destroy daddy’s garden or eat suspicious bugs, k? They’re unhealthy” Peter says to those two fluffy balls.

 

They’re Peter’s and Ronan’s bunnies, Aster and Milano.

 

Aster is a black lop-ear bunny and Milano is a ginger ND bunny, now both of them are running around the backyard enthusiastically. They race and run pass their daddies happily.

Yep, Ronan and Peter got bunnies.

And how they got them? It all started at one evening when Ronan came back home from work.

 

/

/

 

“Peter look what I’ve got!” 

 

Ronan walks to Peter who was preparing their dinner in the kitchen. Peter saw something fluffy and furry on Ronan’s palm, 

“What is that? A bunny doll? Your new keychain? Since when that you like fluffy thing…” said Peter with a frown, he wasn’t sure when was Ronan into cute stuff.

“No… not a keychain, look carefully” 

So Peter did, he looked carefully and the said keychain was moving, turning its head here and there, it was alive!!

 

“Holy! You got a real bunny cub! Where did you get it!” Peter almost yelled with surprise. 

“My assistant’s rabbit gave birth to lots of bunny cubs that she can’t take care all of them so she decided to give me one and I thought you might like it” Ronan said with small smile,

 

“What makes you think that literally gifting a grown man named ‘Peter’ a bunny cub is a good idea?”

“I can return her” Ronan shrugged, 

“Give it to me!” Peter turned aggressive in a blink, who could turn down a baby in need of new home like that!

He took the baby bunny from Ronan, gosh… it didn’t even fit in his palms, so tiny and so precious. She still looked kind of nervous of her new surrounding.

 

“So...her? It’s a baby girl right?” asked Peter as he locked his eyes with her. Those dark rounded eyes were bigger than Peter and Ronan’s future combined.

“It’s a girl, yes”

“She needs a name…… Marilyn? too classic…. Giselle? too sexy…. Catherine Sonia Welch? too long….” 

Peter was mumbling with himself, his eyes fixed with the baby bunny face all the time and Ronan thought they looked so precious.

“Milano...I’m going to call you Milano. Be daddy’s good girl, okay?” Peter had finally decided the name for her, he kissed the bunny tenderly.

 

“now who just acted like he didn’t want it...” Ronan teased,

“I didn’t act like I didn’t want it, I was just shocked that you actually brought a baby bunny home….” But Peter’s smile was the brightest and Ronan was so happy to see that….

So that was the story of how they got a baby bunny ‘Milano’

 

Not long after that,

 

“Should we find her a friend?” Ronan suggested, Milano was absolutely a cheerful bunny but sometimes Peter and Ronan were both busy and she seemed lonely being by herself.

“Good idea” Peter agreed,

 

That was when they did the research of how to adopt a bunny, they finally found one rescued animal shelter not too far from their place and they mentioned they had rabbits too, so they went there in their next day-off.

Ronan spotted a lop ear black bunny and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

 

“Nobody wants her because she is pitch black” the shelter worker revealed the sad truth,

“What are you talking about, she’s beautiful…. What do you think, Peter?” 

“She’s perfect, a little bigger than Milano but shouldn’t be a problem, they should be good friends” 

 

So they adopted that black bunny and Ronan named her ‘Aster’ 

She became good friend with Milano in no time, maybe because both of them needed one. Milano was the energetic one while Aster was more calm and well-behaved one, they were like sisters.

 

/

/

 

Ronan and Peter had been dating for 2 years before Ronan finally went down on his bended knee and proposed Peter in front of his co-workers.

Peter jumped on Ronan immediately.

 

“Is that a yes?” Ronan asked teasingly,

“Damn sure it’s freakin’ yes!” Peter’s voice was loud and clear and shaking… not that he was crying, but yes he was crying.

 

After Ronan put a ring on his finger, he just kissed Ronan like nobody in the galaxy’s business.

Everybody cheered for them, except one maybe. 

Yondu had very menacing scowl on his face. 

But they got married eventually and had been living together happily since then, it had been almost a year now.

 

Wanna listen to the story of how we met and fell in love too? We have barbecue to devour but sure, why not.

 

/

/

 

 

Almost 3 years ago, at one busy restaurant in New York City,

 

“Peter I gotta go now! Take order for me!” With that, the person just rushed to the direction of employee’s restroom with such impressive speed.

“Rocket! Hey!” Peter just called after him but he was nowhere to be found, fine….

One table was ready to order so Peter went there,

 

“Can I have my usual, please?” said the customer without even looking up from his phone, damn… not looking at a person while talking is rude, dude!

“And what is your usual??” Peter asked back, 

He finally looked up from his phone.

 

“I’ve never seen you here before” said the man, and why he gotta have such intense big blue eyes and very rich voice.

“Erm….the waiter isn’t available because of something emergency” Peter wouldn’t tell customer that the restaurant waiter went to toilet, totally killed the appetite. 

“I’m usually in the kitchen so would you tell me what is your usual...please” 

No…..no...Peter was not stuttering because of those blue eyes staring at him. 

 

“It’s….mixed seafood fried rice, no tomato, no peas, no onion, both white and green…” 

“And easy on oil and garlic” Peter finished for him.

The man looked up to him with surprise.

“I am the one who cook for you” said Peter as he was writing down the order, not that he was trying to avoid the man’s gaze.

“You are?” He asked,

“Yeah, so erm…. Anything to drink?” Peter asked, he knew waiter’s job, he’d done it all because this was his dad’s restaurant. He’d already done almost everything so far.

 

“...What’s your name?” 

Hmm? Now that didn’t sound like a drink.

“..me?...”

“Yeah” said the man with small smile.

“....I’m Peter” Peter answered finally,

“I’m Ronan, nice to meet you. Thank you for cooking me good food all these time even when my order is quite troublesome”

Ronan offered his hand so Peter shook it, gosh...his hand was so big and warm.

“Oh hi...nice to meet you too….erm...well...it’s not that much...troublesome…. really” 

 

The truth was, nobody in the kitchen wanted to do this order so he had to do it. It became like other regular orders once he got used to it.

But damn...He always thought the one who ordered this must be an old picky grandpa but instead, it turned out to be a very hot handsome man!

 

“No? I saw the order that your waiter usually writes, it said ‘Troublesome #3’”

The man said with smirk.

 

Holy shit! Damn you Rocket!! 

Yes, that was what Rocket always wrote.

 

“Would you mind telling me why is it #3? Where is #1 and #2” Ronan asked with interest, and why he gotta smile so handsomely like that. 

Luckily there was no other customers currently in need of waiting service so Peter could chat with him for a while.

“Well...we got some picky customers….but we cook for them anyway so their orders are listed in number…#1 and #2 customers didn’t come for awhile now, we’re suspecting they’re already dead” Peter answered honestly.

And both of them just looked at each other.

 

“So….that’ll be all for you?” Peter came back to the order bill he was writing,

“A bottle of Perrier too, please” The man gave him small smile,

“Okay” Peter wrote that down and fled from the table.

 

He served him his drink and fled again which he also didn’t know why.

Rocket was finally out of the toilet at the same time that Peter finished cooking. So he served the man’s food, hopefully he washed his hands thoroughly.

 

“Peter! I gotta go again!” Rocket fled to the toilet again after awhile,

“What is wrong with you!” Peter was slicing vegetable in the kitchen, he just shook his head. 

“Can I pay, please?” 

Peter heard someone’s voice so he rushed to the cashier, yep it was him.

 

“So...is everything okay?” Peter asked casually, at least he himself thought he was being very casual, not nervous at all.

“The food is excellent as always” The man answered and Peter had small smile on his face, damn….he was so nice.

“Thank you….so erm...I’ll see you?” Peter handed him his change. Trying not to touch his hand but whoops… their hands touched anyway.

“Absolutely, I work next door” He just put the change into the tip jar.

“Alright then, have a nice day” Peter gave him very lovely smile.

“You too” He smiled to him too before walking out.

 

Damn...he was so tall and so handsome in that suit. Very polite too...Peter was wondering what his job was. Next door, huh? That tall building maybe? Hmm… he looked like a decent office worker. Whatever his job was….. the man was very cute. 

 

/

/

 

 

The next day,

 

“Dude, you got order” Rocket put a slip of order in the kitchen,

“Alright” Peter abandoned his side job and he had to frown when he saw the order.

“This man is back already?” Peter asked Rocket,

“Yeah, what did you put in the food yesterday dude? He’s back already” said Rocket before he left the kitchen.

 

Peter just shook his head and started cooking. He remembered that he cooked this order about twice or three times a week but not two days in a row.

Well, other places were packed maybe, he shouldn’t get his hope up so high, the man might not be into men. But he’s very nice thou, very handsome too. Peter was just glad the he came again so soon.

 

 

“Dude……. Seriously??” Rocket asked him with very judgemental look when he saw the food that Peter cooked.

“Just give it to him” Peter had small smile on his face.

Rocket sighed and shook his head before he took the plate anyway.

 

 

Few minutes later,

 

“Dude….” Rocket appeared in the kitchen again, 

“What?” Peter almost freaked out, Rocket just came in silently and why da heck he made his face like he saw ghost.

“.....that man asked me to give you this” Rocket gave him a piece of paper, still looked at Peter suspiciously. 

 

Peter accepted it, should he open it to read? A complaint note? 

Fine...whatever would be, it would be!!

So he did.

 

‘Can I have your number? = ) Don’t worry I’m not trying to sell you anything’ 

 

That was the message and Peter felt his heart skipped a beat. 

 

Peter immediately reached for the pen once he could come back to his sense, he wrote his own number down without any second thought. Read it repeatedly made sure his number was right.

“Can you give him this?” He folded it and gave it to Rocket.

“What are you two up to?” Rocket asked when he saw Peter smiling like a fool.

“Just do it, please” Yep, he still had that silly smile on his face. 

So Rocket did even when he was muttering something.

 

Few minutes later, Peter’s mobile phone buzzed,

 

‘Thank you for such lovely fried rice’ 

The message came together with an image of fried rice that Peter just cooked. 

Peter put carrots slices into two eyes and a mouth, it was a smiling face on top of fried rice. 

And Peter chuckled like a lunatic. 

 

‘I’m glad you like it :)))’ Peter swiftly responded, and he got another message very soon after.

‘I really do. Not gonna come out of kitchen today?’ 

‘Nah...kinda busy in here, sorry’ Peter answered,

‘Thank you for replying my message even when you’re busy in the kitchen’

 

Oops….was he busted? He wasn’t very busy he was just….kinda embarrassed. He just sent a smiling fried rice to the man and he didn’t wanna face him now. Peter wasn’t sure what kind of face he’d make in front of him.

Hmm…? He got another message.

 

‘What time you get off work today?’ 

Peter blinked with the message. Hmm?...why he wanna know? 

‘....erm...why you wanna know?’ so he typed just that.

 

‘I just wanna buy you dinner = )’

 

Holy!!!! For real?!?! The man was asking him out?!?! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH 

Peter almost screamed in the kitchen. 

 

‘.......I get off work at 6 o’clock’ Peter finally replied once his fingers were able to type again.

‘Me too. I’ll see you then’ That was the last message he received. 

 

“What are you doing, Pete? Why ya in the corner like that?” Kraglin almost freaked out when he walked in the kitchen and saw Peter crouching down in one corner of the kitchen floor like a ball, he was squealing and giggling too. Holy shit, was he possessed?!? 

 

The truth was…. He lost his mind already. 

Oh dear god, the man was fucking hot! And freakin’ cute!! And they were about to go out tonight! 

Holy shit...how was Peter going to handle that in his life!! Was he even dreaming!

 

So that was how they met and started dating……..

 

/

/

 

 

Let’s come back to the present,

 

After barbecue and few bottles of beer, Peter is laying down in their backyard, snuggling with his husband, shirtless one, Peter totally approves. 

Two bunnies are running around.

 

“I still cannot believe you would actually ask me out on that day” Peter suddenly brings the story up,

“At that time I think you’re cute….now I’ve also learned that you’re a pain in the ass too, the good kind thou” Ronan replies as he caresses Peter’s back under his shirt.

Peter bursts out his laughter and they cuddle.

 

“Girls...No” Ronan says when two bunnies are about to enter Ronan’s flower planting area. 

They immediately hop away. Bunnies are really smart, they absolutely know what they’re doing. Unless they do it anyway because they’re a little shit sometimes.

 

“So….your father wants you to take over the business already?” Peter asks,

“Yeah...he wants to retire and travel around the world with my mom already” Ronan sips his beer, not very pleased.

“I’m okay with it as long as you still got time for us” Peter means himself and their two bunny girls. 

 

When they started dating, Ronan told Peter he was an engineer working in the building next to Peter’s dad’s restaurant. Peter was absolutely okay with it, he wouldn’t complain even if Ronan was a drug dealer or a janitor anyway, maybe he was too handsome for a janitor. He just knew after Ronan proposed him that Ronan’s parents actually own that building….hot damn. 

Maybe that’s also one of the reasons… no, only reason Yondu let them get married.

 

“Some tenants are quite troublesome but think I can handle them considered we have one of the best law teams in the city. Other than that should be fine but I might have to work on some Saturdays. Even my own jobs are quite handful I’ll make sure I still have day-offs…. Will you stop poking my nipple when I’m talking?” 

Yep, Peter’s naughty finger is really poking his nipple while he’s trying to talk about serious things for once.

“Oh sorry...I can’t help it, it’s right in front of my eyes” Peter chuckles, well look at him! Who cares about Ronan’s parents’ multi-million business when those godly muscles are right in front of his face! Of course he’d wanna poke those nipples! Don’t blame him!

 

“Or should I lick it instead?” Peter suggests with innocent eyes and very naughty smile, makes Ronan smirks, he gradually forgets all of his stressful responsibilities. 

Being with Peter really soothes his mind, he thanks himself for making a decision to propose this wonderful man. Best decision in his life, maybe. 

“Come here” and their lips are pressed together.

 

Their arms pulling each other close, caressing the other’s skin as their tongues locking, lighting fire in them both.

Peter’s back is pressed on the mat as they keep making out, Peter totally doesn’t mind being topped by a shirtless hot as hellish fire strong man. That happens almost everyday for them anyway, except only when Peter wanna provide him some good service… Ronan also totally doesn’t mind with that.

 

Ronan mutters when he feels something landing on his back.

“Girls….really?” 

Yep, two bunnies are stumping on their daddy’s naked back and Peter laughs so hard.

“They don’t approve our outdoor activity maybe” Peter gives a peck on his husband’s lips, still chuckling. 

“Shall we go inside then?” Ronan suggests, 

“Yeah, it’s getting chilly too” Peter totally agrees,

 

So they pull each other up, put out the barbecue set, clean the mess before entering their house, calling two bunnies in too. 

 

/

/

 

Sound of moaning and panting is heard from the couch in their living-room.

Peter is moaning his heart out as Ronan is fucking him from behind. Damn...his husband is always so good at this, their sex is always hot and amazing since the first day they started dating until now, one year after they exchanged their vows. Peter still feels like he’s in heaven everytime they’re together.

He feels hot kiss on the back of his neck and shoulder and he moans. Ronan always makes love to him like this, so passionate and so loving. He turns aggressive from time to time too and Peter...Peter hopelessly loves that. How could he not falling in love with him more and more.

 

“Baby, I’m gonna come….” Hoarse voice whispers into his ear,

“Yes..do it…. Come in me” Peter responds just as breathy before his head is turned to meet the hot messy kiss. 

 

The thrusting turns frantic and hard as Ronan’s hand grabs his neck, damn...that is freakin’ hot and his man is so damn strong. Peter moans his heart out, he sees stars every time the hard thrust hits him.

He came in no time with desperate loud moan and big O face as his body convulsing all over. Ronan follows him very soon after, he came into Peter with low growl and firm harsh thrust to make sure his spill is all milked out.

They pant and cuddle on the couch, Peter’s face is turned to meet the man’s passionate loving kiss. 

Peter turns to hug his man properly, still has silly smile on his face as they kiss, clearly someone just has really nice orgasm. 

 

“I really love you….” Peter’s breathy voice whispers against Ronan’s lips.

“I love you more….” Ronan replies,

“Really” Peter chuckles,

“Yeah…..” 

 

And they keep kissing and cuddling, their domestic Sunday is obviously very blissful one.

 

Their bunnies? Were locked in their very big cage to prevent them from witnessing something explicit that might ruin their bunny childhood and yep, also from cockblocking their daddies’ sexy time, apparently they like to do so. 

Aster is resting with eyes closed while Milano is scratching the cage, wonder what her daddies are up to. 

 

/

/

/

 

HAPPY ENDING.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are Milano and Aster! 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I borrow photos from the internet, if the owners come around, please let me use them X'D //salute


End file.
